


All Alone

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, based on today’s lore streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Tubbo is all alone, and he considers Tommy.
Kudos: 51





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all of you funky people on the Sluething Server thank you for being awesome!
> 
> Warnings:  
> Mentioned perceived suicide, isolation, trauma-related flashbacks, emotional repression

Tubbo feels cracks in his cold facade when he sees Tommy.

He thought Tommy was dead, when he saw the tower built up to the sky like a monument to the incredible mistake Tubbo had made in exiling his best and truest friend. He had been working with his Cabinet (sort of, Quackity was off building El Rapids, Fundy was busy with his own projects, and Karl was just not around) and Ranboo to plan the funeral for Tommy, and Tubbo would have lived with the regrets he had for the rest of his term and the rest of his life.

He also would have hid it all behind his logic, because emotions make him weak.

Now Tommy is standing in front of him, and Tubbo nearly forgets what he’s here for.

Techno clears his throat and Tubbo’s gaze snaps to him.

It fully registers for Tubbo.

Techno and Tommy are working  _ together.  _ Tommy is standing next to  _ Technoblade  _ without an ounce of fear in his eyes and suddenly he’s standing on a stage/in a box/on a wall and he thinks of Technoblade shooting him through the chest without an ounce of remorse in his eyes, he thinks of Technoblade shooting him with regret on his face as he is helpless in a concrete box and he begs.

He thinks of Tommy suggesting teaming with Technoblade without stopping to think, without stopping to realize the real threat to Tubbo and their entire nation that Technoblade poses and they just want to invite him to join their side so he can stab them in the back when they go against his ideals again?

He feels betrayed.

Tommy talks over him when he tries to explain, when he tries to say that he wanted to come visit, he tried, but Dream always escorted him out with as much threatening and force as he could muster. 

He feels useless.

The situation itself doesn’t feel like it has a lot of weight, but Tubbo does care about Connor, even if he isn’t a citizen of L’manberg. The crossbow feels repulsive in his hands, knowing that it’s been pointed at him twice. The pick is less utterly repellent, but it still feels wrong in his hands.

When he leaves, he has to resist the urge to cry, even if there isn’t anyone around ( nobody’s ever around anymore ) because he’s the President, he has to defend the nation, and keep its best interests in mind.

For as much as Tubbo hates it, Tommy is now an enemy of the state. Tommy won’t listen to him when he tries to make amends, he’s always been too damn headstrong to listen to other people. Tubbo will need to put his feelings aside for now.

  
He pushes it all down and feels absolutely nothing.

After all, there’s a festival to prepare.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a fun write
> 
> Follow my Tumblr @kikiofthevast


End file.
